galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
VotTS Chapter 12: Arsenal IV
Chapter 12: Arsenal IV After we had triaged the wounded and contacted the Union Carriers , the news spread fast. There was an intense but very short space battle. The Na tribe and their closest allies had used their ships to bring the non-Dai troops to Thana Shoo , with many Muta-Kerr and Shiruti still in the ships. They were intended to take over the mothers and battleships of the non-compliant tribes. The Dai were fired up with anger and flew their fighters with a merciless vengeance. However, the true difference was made by the Union carriers and their clouds of Karhi-Wolfs . I did not return to the Exer-Hi with Har-Hi and his father but boarded one of the carriers, the USS Kener . It's captain a male Garbini welcomed me aboard and invited me to the officer's mess hall for dinner. I was assigned luxurious guest quarters where I had a chance to make myself representable and get into uniform. As per Admiral McElligott's special orders, much of the crew was made of Union Dai , and they were notably different to their brethren. Here Daiyee served along Dai, the only homage to their heritage were chest harnesses, sans knives but with the Union flag at the center. The dinner was just as a Union Fleet Dinner was supposed to be, with fine tableware, immaculate dress uniforms worn by immaculately groomed officers. Displaying perfect table manners. I had to give them an account as to what happened and I told them without getting into too much detail. I emphasized on Har-Hi and the Pale Ones . The Garbini captain told me about the fight and loss of one pilot. Then the conversation shifted to other subjects. While none of the senior officers were Dai, technically the most senior Dai officer was Har-Hi and he had been advanced to Luitenant skipping two ranks, there were four ensigns at the table. All of them sporting the insignia of space fighters. One of them, right across me stared at my ribbon display."Ma'am, I see you sport the ace ribbon. You are a fighter pilot?" "Yes, Ensign." "May I ask what squadron and fighter base?" "The 12th of the Devastator." "Amazing!" "Aren't you interested in more details of the events at Thana Shoo ?" He waved his hand."No not really, Ma'am. Our tribe, the Ir tribe is small and has only been formed about two hundred years ago. We were always short of everything, targets big enough to feed and supply a clan but small enough for us to handle were rare indeed. Thana Shoo to us is just a meeting where the big and old Tribal leaders brag about their successes, make pacts and form alliances. Have their sons fight in the arena. Our leader is a Pir you see, Thana Shoo means not much to him or us. We don't sell our Daiyee and never had enough resources to pay for new fighters." The Dai right next to him dabbed his mouth with a napkin and said."We were led by a Wak, that's a level above a Pir. Since we joined the Union, our tribe exists more or less by name only. Our mother most likely is still moored at Dai Nest. Our Wak is the OPS officer aboard a battleship of the 2nd Andro. He did give us a call regarding the call to Thana Shoo. His exact words were, and I apologize Ma'am."Screw Thana Shoo and those Pale goons. I am not going to leave my captain and our ship for a meeting of old tribe patina and self-important glorified pirates." The Garbini captain wearing an environmental support suit under his formal wear said."We should be in GalNet range in about 12 hours, Captain Olafson." --""-- It was just as he said and I was able to deliver a detailed situation report to all three Immortals. The Commandant of Richter Base, Director Cherubim said."Due to the latest developments, your Ship the Tigershark will be redirected to Arsenal IV as soon as the final repairs and refits are complete. Your crew is either there already or on their way. Be there in three weeks. I will brief you for your next mission." Admiral McElligott waved his hand, "You heard the creepy lady, change of plans. Not Richter 4, but Arsenal 4. See you there, McElligott out." The last one still connected was Admiral Stahl and he gave me a piercing look."There was more to the fight at Thana Shoo, right?" "Yes, Sir." He went straight to the bottom of things, revealing he knew much more about me than I thought anyone would."Cherubim is wrong, you are not one of us. You are not just an immortal in terms of long life." "No, Sir. I think I will become an entity, I am not sure what this means yet but I was told I will have a choice." "I trust you to make the right one. Keep me posted if anything changes." "Thank you, sir." He gave me a fatherly smile."I instructed the Captain of the USS Kener to give you a Scorpion, it will give you the freedom to spend your last days at a real vacation destination." --""-- I stood in a deserted officers lobby on Arsenal IV and looked as I always liked to do over the activity on the spaceport. Several Battleships were there and a dozen cruisers. Center stage a new 5000-meter Super-Dreadnought, the USS Zebulon. This was not a Seenian product or a copy, but the latest expression of Union might. Two officers, one a Luitenant and a Quadiped and the other Klack with Luitenant Commander rank insignia came in and stepped next to me, acknowledging my Captain's gold with respectful and crisp salutes. "Good fourth hour to you, Captain. Are we intruding?" "No not at all, I just always liked watching the activities of a landing field." The Quadiped said. "We came to see the new Super-Dreadnought, she was just commissioned. They say two of those can get the Devi in trouble." "Honestly, I doubt that. Not taking anything away from the new ships, but the Devi is under the command of Captain Harris, it is not just about firepower or speed." The Klack wiggled his antenna in amusement."The Zebulon is under the command of Captain Bradley Déry, that guy is from Quebec, Earth, and a true Terran. He wasn't picked for the big seat of that monster by accident. I heard he was roasted by McKenzie and the Ancient Admiral, Ma'am." I gave him a smile."I do not know Captain Déry, but I do know Captain McKenzie and Admiral McElligott. If they think he is capable, he certainly is." The Quadiped pointed at an Octobot loading hexapod shaped containers."These are the new Zero Point bombs." Then he added."He was our XO aboard the USS Hirsch." I actually greatly enjoyed this little professional exchange with other fleet officers. The Klack received a call on his wrist com and they both excused themselves after saluting me. My new orders had reached me as I visited Terra and original Sweden and Norway. A strange feeling of truly coming home overcame me as I had seen Earth from space the first time. My ancestors had left Earth so long ago, still, as I saw that blue and white marble I was certain I had never seen a more beautiful world and there was an unexplainable connection. Some dim distant inherited memory seemed to tell me, that this was the world I really came from. Earth had beautiful oceans and the Folks of Norway were friendly spoke and even a strange but understandable form of my Nilfe. The traditional music and sights made me feel home as well and the Oceans up at Hammerfest just the right temperature. The only sour note of my visit to Earth was the moment when I asked for a harpoon as I saw what they called a Blue Whale and I was told that they were not hunted on Earth, what a waste." The updated orders asked me to travel to Arsenal IV, as there was no spacebus service to Richter 4. While I technically had still some vacation time left, I had about all I could handle. I was told to be at the door to Docking bay 91 at 1600 hours. There was still time as it was just past 1300 hrs. Not certain how to pass the time, I turned and wanted to leave this observation lobby. I decided to look for a Base XChange and buy me a few bottles of Aquavit for my personal bar in my ready room. As the door passed I almost run into a tall Purple Throat Shiss. He wore Captains gold and while I had a hard time keeping Shiss apart, I would have been able to pick this particular lizard face out of a crowd of thousands, It was Captain Zezz. He grunted an apology and acknowledged me. "Captain." Then paid no further attention to me and went past me. I said. "Not so long ago this landing field was empty except for the mighty Hyperion. She had landed there just to bring a lowly midshipman for his third-year assignment." And a year before that, you ran into wet and naive human cadet at the Batchelor housing complex of Arsenal II." He glanced at me from the side."NAVINT spook or a Telepath, my shielding must be faulty. I was just thinking about that." "No Captain Zezz. I can't read minds at least I don't think so, but I kept my fangs clean and my honor true just as you said." Zezz turned all the way. "Oh by the white throat devils, It's you, Eric. You have changed appearance and your gender, female so I gather. Very attractive in a human way, but nothing beats purple scales. You should have added at least some!" He then simply hugged me. "I am thinking about you every now and then, but could get no information at all." "I was a little out of reach during my last assignment, but I am so glad I ran into you." He let me down and held me at arm's length. "So you made it, faster than anyone I know, but I knew you would make it after Stahl told me he had picked you for the big test and made you acting Devi Captain." "He told me you did too." "Yes, I did." He shook his head not realizing how much he had adopted human mannerisms. "A Captain. You made Captain, I am so proud of you." "How's the Hyperion doing and her crew?" "She's down there, landing field section Eight A. We're leaving for a joint maneuver with the Nul. Can you believe that? I am a Shiss and now we are going with the Nul together on Patrol and some war games right at the Shiss border. Who would have thought, we have peace and now they are actually members." "Does it bother you?" "You know me better than that, I hope. I would be the first over that border and make those cursed White Throats pay for every life of the 33rd Colony." "I know you, but not as good as I would like. You have and are a friend and a role model, we do need to do this Mud worm hunting thing the next time we meet." "We need to keep in contact more. So we are able to plan a leave together one day." Zezz's wrist unit beeped and he sighed."Darn, they need me at the munitions distribution office, we're getting a load of these new Zero Point Energy bombs." I also gave a hoot about proper protocol and hugged the fierce lizard."Take care big Zezz." All of his four arms had razor sharp claws and he was strong enough to go toe to toe with a Nul, but his arms wrapped around me in a most gentle fashion. "I have to go, but call if you can." Filled with warm sentimental thoughts I watched him leave and then I too went my way. The base was huge and the crews of many hundreds,maybe thousands of ships and base personnel milled around with purposeful strides and destinations to go. Like many Navy Installations, it had a concourse with the usual restaurants and shops and sure enough, I found a store selling fine liquors and beverages. I was able to make my purchase, four bottles of genuine Gammel Opland Port Cask Aquavit. Realizing I could have made that purchase while I was in Norway but I mostly did it to kill some time. As I stepped out of the store, I became witness to a heated argument between a large humanoid Ensign and a green-skinned Ensign. It retained my attention as the two reminded me of Wintsun and Limbur. Then I recognized the tall Ensign and the black haired girl nearby, Limbur and Olia indeed." So I went over to see what was going on. Most around me were of lower ranks and made respectful way. I said with a stern voice. "It isn't really acceptable for officers to behave like that in the open. There are Midshipmen, Cadets, Enlisted and Civilians around." The two snapped in attention facing me. I asked. "What seems to be the problem?" Limbur said. "This Sunflorian claimed that a friend of mine was a traitor and got hanged. I am sorry but I don't like my friends being insulted." The green Ensign said. "But it is true. All Sunfloria was ashamed as we heard about it. Our own Governor said he was informed about the details. He even said that hanging him was too good for him." Limbur almost swung at the Sunflorian, despite being in attention."He might have been a bit strange when I met him last, but he was my best friend." To the Sunflorian I said."You are dismissed. Ensigns Olia and Limbur you are with me." Wit worried faces they followed me while I was looking for a quiet spot, which wasn't easy in this crowded place. Finally, I found a quieter spot with a few seat benches. "Sit down please." They did, their faces were still reflecting concern. "I am Eric, or I was Eric. I am Erica now. This is the new me." Limbur gasped openly. "You became a chick?" "Yes, I did. Why I have taken this step is a long story, I might be able to tell you one day, but I prefer it that way." Limbur looked me up and down."And a damn hot one." Olia crossed her arms. "Not only that, you wear Captain's Gold. Knowing you it's most likely real too." "It is real." Limbur made a motion with his fingers to simulate scissors. "Was it an accident or did you ...you know have it removed?" "I am a complete woman, but I rather not discuss the details of my gender change with you right now. I have much more serious things to say. How did Newport end for you?" "We didn't make it to the final Challenge and left." Olia smiled."Your team won." I nodded. "Yes my team took the trophy, but I wasn't with them when they did. I had been abducted." They stared at me. I continued."I thought you might have heard that Newport Academy is closed. Admiral Dent is dead. Becker and the rest had their court martial and were executed. Wintsun was indeed a traitor, I am sorry to tell you that. He was approached by the Worm during our first R&R on Perryton." Olia frowned."We know all that, we were there. We returned to Newport hearing you were dead." Limbur."We did not see Wintsun there come to think off." I sighed and continued. "He was the one who shot Narth in the Tractor Cat. Wintsun escaped the Newport purge by killing and stealing a ship full of Union Mil-tech. Stuff he sold to a Crime lord on SIN 4. He was caught and hanged." Olia's eyes became even bigger. "How do you know all these details?" I pressed my lips together. "I was the one who hanged him." Limbur clenched his fists and sunk his head. "We went to School together, Sunfloria is in the same system as Hoffman's World where I come from. We applied for the Navy together. I know his folks, decent people. I too thought he had changed but I was thinking he just grew up or something. You hanged him?" I told them as much as I could. Limbur was quiet and Olia said. "So you actually did it got your own ship and made Captain." An Ult Captain came and said to me. "I was informed my Ensigns got in a little trouble, they are good officers, " he read my tag," Captain Olafson." He looked at them and said to me. "I trust them and I rely on them. Whatever they did is there a way to handle it off the record, we are leaving soon and I would have to postpone our lift off?." "Captain Wonn, the altercation did get my attention, It was nothing really worth mentioning. I merely took the Ensigns aside because they are personal friends of mine and I wanted to catch up with them." "Oh, in that case, I apologize for intruding." "You obviously already have a lift-off window." "Yes, Captain Olafson." "There will be another time I will be able to catch up with them If you got a lift window you need your officers." He bowed slightly."This is so." Then he added."You wouldn't be that Olafson they often talk about, the one we went to Newport for?" "Yes, that would be me." "And already Captain, but some. one who has the attention of the Immortal Warrior himself will go far I am certain" Limbur got up. "I guess I need to go to his parents on my next leave. They need to know the truth and where he is." "I send you the log book page on that and a personal note." They both saluted and followed their Captain. --""-- It was finally time and I found the designated Docking bay quite easily. Behind the transparent wall was a D 60 Long Range shuttle. A Commander with a PDD in Clipboard mode was already standing there and greeted me. "Captain Olafson, I presume?" "Yes, that's me." "I am Commander Wilmer. I am here to brief you and send you on your way. I hope the D-60 will be alright. The Scorpion you brought in will be returned to the pool. It was not big enough for the additional passengers. "I was not informed about the details of your assignment, Captain. I have your order chip right here and was ordered to facilitate your transport and that of additional personnel also heading to that base." We stood in a long and deserted corridor of huge dimensions. This was called the surface corridor and on the same level as the landing field. The port facilities I had just left behind were many levels above us. The landing field side of the corridor has enormous floor to ceiling viewports and large steel shutter type service doors in regular intervals of about one hundred meters and as far as I could see into both directions. One could walk right out onto the landing field through one of these doors. The opposite wall was carved right out of the rock of a mountain this base was sitting on. Transparent Inter base transport tubes at the opposite of each steel shutter door. I myself had arrived using an I.B.T. moments ago. The corridors utilitarian character was underlined by open pipes, conduits and a small cargo conveyor system bolted to the ceiling. In a very similar corridor, did Captain Zezz and I take possession of a Scorpion for testing. It was very quiet down here, except for the Commander and I there was no one here. I took the Order chip. "Thank you, Sir. I better check my orders then." WhileI was busy putting the chip into my PDD. The Commander's voice suddenly started to whisper."Captain, the stories are true. This corridor is haunted!" "What utter nonsense," I said but looked up into the frightened face, clearly displaying fear. He now started stuttering."Th...there is...is a ghost behind us, Ma'am." "Commander, what are you talking about?" He slowly raised his hand, pointed at something behind me."A ghost appeared!" I turned and there was a greenish remotely humanoid shaped vapor with a slightly more solid darker center floating inside these mists where its head was. The vapor was wearing a black belt like device and a metallic sash with a round center. It even had a Name tag and the rank of a Midshipman, it was Orthbeer. From the IBT tubes in the back came a shrieking sound and the fast transport capsule of the Inter Base Transport came down the transparent shaft with glowing and smoking breaks. The doors opened and through a cloud of wafting smoke the threatening shape of a huge Y'All stomped out, followed by a no less dangerous looking gray Nul. A monstrous human even bigger followed. The Commander's face reflected a state of near panic. When he saw a large three-fingered hand solidify after emerging from the rock wall, he actually began to shiver and a puddle of liquid started to form between his feet. The hand grew and formed into a golem-like being. When Narth suddenly appeared in his black robe, right next to me, accompanied by Krabbel, he screamed and tried to run. He turned and almost ran into Krabbel and an empty gray suit without a head inside the cowl. The suit saluted the Commander, but it was too late. The commander had passed out with a whimpering sigh. I crouched down and slapped his cheeks."Commander, are you alright? Do you want me to raise a med alert?" His eyes fluttered."Captain Olafson, I don't feel too well. I had the most horrible hallucination... He propped up and started to shake again."They are real, this is not a nightmare. What is going on here?" "I don't know what you mean Sir?" "The...these creatures..." "Where? I don't see anyone besides members of my crew." "Good Lord, the Admiral warned me to expect the unusual with you but that was putting it mildly." He wiped his brow and got to his feet, shaking and unsteady. "I cleared the controls of the shuttle, you got your orders. I need to get a shower, a fresh uniform go and get me a drink." He staggered away to the other IST in the distance as the closest one flashed the "Out of Order" message. Hans was arguing with Dusty in a friendly tone. "The IBT was on its limit already, I told you to take the next one." TheOther thumbed with is upper left hand towards Sorry Captain I think we broke that IBT over there. Dusty decided to squeeze in and went straight through the floor as the thing tried to decelerate." "Are you okay?" I asked Dusty. "Quite so Ma'am. I just found out how deep those shafts reach down and decided to go through the rock rather than fall so far down." Shaka arrived with a little Indoor Flyer, Elfi and Mao sitting next to him. Mao got out on shaky legs. "Remind me never to fly with you again. Going two hundred klicks is fast outside but it's murder in a crowded terminal" Shaka laughed."All they told me is to fly the thing as safe as possible. I was perhaps a tad fast but I had it under control and you will fly with me again. I'm the Helmsman after all." We greeted each other and again I gave a hoot about regulations and hugged my close friends and shook hands and the like. Ghost floated closer and said. "I think you know that I decided not to go back to the rest of my people. I was hoping you accept my presence this time as well." His voice came from the metal sash. "Mothermachine and Narth devised this Control unit I can actually wear and interact directly with you. My weak Psionics has been strengthened so I can use telekinetics as hands. " "Of course Mr. Othbeer. You saved my best friend, I would not want to miss you. I just need to read our orders." I put the Order chip in my wrist unit and the projection of the Fleet Admiral appeared and the recording began to speak after I had identified myself with Blue-Blue-Red. "Nice to have you back, Captain Olafson. Richter IV is still on the books as an obsolete base, there is no shuttle service and no regular Union Fleet traffic. So it was decided to direct those of your crew that isn't already at Richter, to Arsenal IV and provide you with something that is officially designated as a D 60 Long-range shuttle, but it is the latest Destroyer class, and this one is part of the X Fleet. So we kill three birds with one stone. Getting you to Richter IV; provide adequate transport for all those members of your crew and get the Apparition class to Richter 4. She is to be your latest and biggest auxiliary ship and has a Janus device." The recording part of the orders ended but had an attached list of crew members I needed to take along and the usual nav data to find Richter IV. To my great delight, Roghor and Jolai showed up just then. They both saluted and he said."Midshipman Karmak Roghor and Jolaj Grotha reporting as ordered." "Glad to have you back, Commander." "My son will not be with us, he has joined the Union Marines, but my daughter is. She is going to be an engineer of all things and already at Richter 4." Jolaj looked as lovely and alluring as ever, her fur completely undyed and natural in a pure snow white. She had chosen to wear that famous, somewhat controversial but official approved white and blue mini dress uniform of medical personnel with humanoid features. Her ribbon readout told me that she was top of her class. Her whiskers moved in a most charming way as she spoke."I hope you will approve of me as well. The Tigershark is my home and you all are my family, especially of course Dusty, who is in the same class. We are like siblings." While I had to agree, my crew was unique and very diverse, I never failed to be amazed by the friendships that developed. Mao and Cateria, the leader of the Golden and a little Holdian engineer, and now a living interstellar Dust Cloud and a White Furred Togar. "I know what you mean, Med Specialist Grotha. I too miss my ship and my crew." To Narth I said."Let's get the boarding started and see who we are missing." My Attikan friend Ak Fective, the Leedei Fivcheer and Lt. Mehdi Senhadjii, the Engineer turned Shaill and his friend the Garbini that was now a Med tech and a dozen more. The Destroyer was just about at its capacity, but all the ones that are supposed to travel with me were aboard. The command deck was significantly smaller than the one of the Tigershark but quite familiar to me as I commanded a Barracuda destroyer before. "Ms. Petetis, please request for the earliest possible launch window." "Aye, Captain. We are on a priority launch list and port control is giving us green status." She added. "There is an incoming live feed from Admiral Stahl." "Put him on please." The Eternal Warrior appeared and he said."I just wanted to wish you Godspeed and please if you run into anything unusual, call us first." "Sir, are you expecting something to happen?" "Not with anyone else I don't, with you I give it a fair chance to have some cosmic riddle or something cross your bow." "Sir?" "Go fly to Richter 4, and do not hesitate to call if anything unusual happens, right?" "Aye Sir, fly to Richter 4 and avoid cosmic riddles." --""-- There were few known public appearances of Rex Schwartz recorded in the history of the Union, him requesting to address the Assembly was big news, and immediately approved. The muscular CEO and president of the Good Company, SII stepped on the Focus, the form field hard light circle a the very center of the Assembly sphere. The speaker gave him permission to speak and he began. "Last year, a secret expedition of the Union Fleet discovered and secured a Seenian Depot filled with much Seenian technology." While the security council knew the details and many representatives knew the basics, to have it brought like this into the open, was quite unsettling. The SII president and the richest person of the Union continued. "Since it seems to be a classified affair, SII had no information until one of our explorers encountered an unknown spaceship in deep space and without energy." No one talked or interrupted Rex Schwartz so he went on."My company ship rescued two thousand androids, sentient machines. Scheduled to be destroyed and scrapped by the new owners of that Seenian Depot. Those desperate and quite intelligent Sentmacs had to flee in a substandard wreck. Yet there are 35,000 more still held in suspended animation. Now I am sure this was some predetermined Seenian program and not a willful act of our Union and in extend our fleet officer, but what they call the Last Servant and the new owner will either try to claim ownership and deny these machines the rights of all sentient entities have or claim they are evil and must be contained and perhaps deactivated." Rex Schwartz was joined by a slate grey humanoid walking in and coming to a stop right next to him. The famous and always somewhat controversial CEO of SSI put his arm on the beings shoulder. "This is Balthasar Steelgrip, then chosen leader of the Seenian Sentmacs. I hereby invoke my right and privilege as a Union Citizen to request the PUMA process to be commenced. I have gifted the Seenian Sentmacs a world of their own and gladly support them in any matter." The Seenian machine said."Thank you for allowing me to be here and address you all. We were conceived as a replacement for living Seenian soldiers and only because we objected to being killing machines, they labeled us evil and defective. This kind and generous human rescued us, provided us with everything we could possibly need. So I stand here to ask for Union membership." --""-- Both immortal admirals had, of course, heard the also immortal businessman and weren't too happy. McElligott was in the Spatial Navy alcove while Stahl had listened in via GalNet. Stahl cursed."One of these days we have to deal with that man. He is getting more brazen and arrogant every time I hear from him." McElligott had to agree with the Old Warhorse."Yes, he might just represent the biggest threat our Union has to face. Does he not know our enemies are listening and watching Assembly Sessions? "He is said to be the best chess player in the known universe, has an IQ of over 400, of course, he knows. That's why he did that show." "What do you know about these Seenian androids?" "Nothing to be honest. I hoped we could keep the depot sealed and deal with it a slow methodical pace, but my gut tells me they are bad news." "My gut agrees with yours. There is something about those androids and I am sure the Seenians had a valid reason to keep them deactivated." "The cat is out of the bag. They are sentient and unless we can find tangible evidence they are a threat we must accept their application." "Maybe the PUMA process will find something." "No doubt, Schwartz has a team of specialists working on that. I bet it's going to be the first 100 percent Pre Union Member assessment ever." McElligott sighed."How are we dealing with it?" "Trying to keep a lid on the Seenian inheritance is out the window. We built up defenses and do the same as we did with Arsenal, other than that we don't even respond." "My thoughts too. By the way, how is she doing?" "Erica? "Of course, there is no other "She" I would ask you about." "She left Arsenal along with a portion of her crew and is on her way to Richter 4. Her crew's appearance caused a nervous breakdown of a Commander." "Let's hope there aren't any distress calls or strange phenomena along her way." Stahl laughed."That is what I told her." --""-- Category:Stories